


Bar Scene

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Corporal Punishment, M/M, Public Humiliation, Spanking, hole spanking, prenegotiated scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sneaks out in the middle of the night to blow off some steam at the local bar. John knows that a little humiliation goes a long way with teenagers who need to be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar Scene

It hadn't been hard to slip out unnoticed. It wasn't like it was his first time sneaking off. He didn't do it often, but sometimes Dean really needed to get away. Sure it wasn't really the best idea for a fifteen year old to sneak out after one in the morning and go to a bar, but Dean Winchester was a cocky little shit. He figured he could handle himself and anything he couldn't would have to answer to the gun in the back of his jeans.

No one seemed to care that he was well under age. Everyone was friendly enough and the few that were hesitant got with the program the second Dean pulled a wad of bills from his back pocket and slapped it onto the pool table.

He there to hustle, not just to play. He just needed to blow off some steam after being cooped up just him and Sammy for weeks now. The worst thing about summer was that they had no where to go during the day and Dean being as young as he was couldn't find a job for the life of him. It wasn't even legal most places they stopped. He'd made some money in the last town and he felt a bit guilty for blowing it now knowing he would wish he had it later, but he'd find some other way to feed Sam when Dad's money ran out so it wasn't a big deal.

The bar was mostly locals but there were a couple of bikers having some drinks before they hit the road. It was the kind of place frequented by couples who had been kicked out of everywhere classy. The counters were clean but the floor was dusty. It was just the right amount of scummy for a boy like Dean to find trouble whether he was looking for it or not. Trouble found him alright, but it was trouble he'd brought down on himself.

“Dean Winchester.” The loud, deep voice cut through all the noise and the entire bar went silent. The blood drained from Dean's face. The music stopped and all eyes fell on Dean. No one dared to look at John.

Dean turned around to face his father, but he couldn't look him in the eye. “S-sir.”

Everyone in the bar could hear each thump of John's boots on the hard wood floor. He stopped a foot away from Dean.

“Look at me, son.”

Dean looked up at his father with hunched shoulders.

“Shouldn't you be in bed, Dean?”

Dean nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“And you snuck out without me knowing?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Drop your pants bend over the table.”

Dean's eyes widened. “Dad?”

John looked at him sternly and said nothing, simply waiting for his order to be followed. Dean couldn't look at any of the men around the pool table as he turned around. He pulled down his pants and let them drop his ankles. The table just at waist height and Dean had to stand on his toes to bend over it.

There were whispers running through the bar, but no one said anything to either of them. They all watched with varying kinds of excitement.

Dean hid his face in the crook of his arm. He knew his cheeks were beet red and everyone was staring at him. He heard the faint sound of John's belt sliding through the loops of his jeans. Dean bit the inside of his lip to keep himself from begging. John would only be angrier if he did.

The first strike was much harder than he was expecting and a cry escaped his lips before he could stop it.

“I shouldn't have to be doing this, Dean. You're too old for me to be tanning your hide.”

Dean felt even smaller. His father always talked a lot when he punished him and it always made him feel like a baby.

The next one cracked against Dean's ass and he didn't make a sound. _Crack, crack_. Each hit sounded like a gun shot.

“How many times do I have to remind you,”

 _crack_.

“How dangerous it is,”

 _crack_.

“To be out here alone,”

 _crack_.

“At night.”

 _crack_.

“I'm sorry, sir!” 

_crack_.

“Damn right you are.”

 _crack_.

John stopped his assault on Dean's ass to let the boy breathe. Dean gasped and found himself holding on to the table to keep from rutting against the felt, but they had a deal. John would spank him until he came in his briefs, then he would he be punished one last time and if he did good, John would fuck him in the parking lot.

The second Dean's breathing had settled, John brought the belt down on his perky little ass again. The bar patrons seemed to be catching on that something wasn't quite what it seemed as the whispers started up again. A few people pulled out their cell phones to take videos. Dean felt like a porn star and he loved it.

“You gonna sneak out again?”

 _crack_.

“No, sir!”

 _crack_.

“You better make me believe you.”

 _crack_.

“Please, sir I-I won't.”

 _crack_.

“Ah! I swear!” Dean's eyes were starting to water. His ass was on fire and it hurt so fucking good. He was so close just a little more...

 _crack!_ John laid the last one as hard as he could and Dean screamed. He bucked twice against the table and received a few whistles as he came.

John waited until he'd settled with a dopey grin on his face. He took two steps toward the table and ran a hand over Dean's ass.

“Did you just cum while I was spanking you, boy?”

Dean hid his smile. The game wasn't over. “Uh...” He hid his face again.

“Don't you lie to me,” John growled. “Did you” _smack_ “have” _smack_ “an orgasm” _smack_ “while I spanked you?”

Dean choked back a moan and resisted the _need_ to rub his ass against that huge hand. “Yes, sir.”

“Take 'em off son.”

Dean hesitated, feeling nervous and exposed, but he trusted John to make this good and get them out if things got bad. So he dropped his briefs to the floor.

“ _Damn_ ,” said a voice behind him.

Dean swelled with pride knowing he could take a hell of a lot. John was never gentle when it came to spankings and Dean was sure his ass looked like a crime scene by now. 

“Spread 'em, Dean.”

There was so much excitement pooling Dean's stomach that he couldn't help but grin. He reached back to grab his ass cheeks. He held himself wide open and his toes curled just knowing what was coming. 

One of the men standing beside the pool table muttered, “holy shit” as he deciphered the image before him. Dean shot him a wink and licked his lips, ready for the grand finale.

“Ready, son?”

“Ready, dad.”

John held the folded over belt in one hand. His hand near the middle of the strap. He stood with one hand on Dean's back and he brought the belt down right on Dean's hole.

Dean's back arched and he moaned. John couldn't help but chuckle. He laid smack after smack to Dean's tender little hole and the boy couldn't help but buck his hips against the felt.

After the tenth, John dropped the belt on the table and ran a soothing hand up and down Dean's spine. “You did so good son.”

Dean took a moment to recover before he slid off the table and put his clothes back on. His face was red and his eyes were teary but he hadn't shed a drop. John wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders and they walked swiftly to the car, ignoring all the stares.

Dean groaned when his sore ass hit the seat. John climbed in the drivers side and looked the boy over.

“You alright?”

“Let's do that again,” Dean said smiling.

John laughed. “I think we better get the hell outta Dodge before the police arrive.”

Dean crawled over the seat and gave the man a deep kiss. “I think we should risk it.”

“I think you've caused enough trouble for one day, _son_.”

“And I think I could take a little more punishment don't you, _dad?_. You want me to learn my lesson don't you.” Dean's face lit up with a smirk.

John shook his head. “When we get back to that motel...”

Dean laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on tumblr](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
